irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IHeartTDInTDA/Princessa's Blog
Okay everyone! The past two days have been... Amazing! I'll give a recap for you all! Episode 2: So, there was a nature movie challenge and it was cool! The Directors had to film a documentary about a bear, while we, the Actors, had to film one about a mountain lion. It was a great time. Watching the Screaming Directors screw up in their flick was so much fun! (Sorry guys, I couldn't help from laughing @_@) But it was kind of dramatic with ours. Nalyd took charge, and it was so... HOT. Hahaha. So yeah he had this cheesy french accent that was hilarious, and our film sucked way less. But the mountain lion attacked poor Nalyd! I practically ripped the lion off of him and started trying to fight it, even though that probably wasn't such a good idea. But yeah, then Chef tranquilized the big pussy cat, and I hopped on it and pounded at it. And then, I found out we won! And I was uberly excited. So I ran up to Nalyd and, in the spur of the moment, kissed him! <333 Wow, that was a really amazing kiss... Anyway! Joe had the nerve to trip me, so I socked him in the face. I taught him not to mess with me. And then, because God loves me, and wants to spare me from evil pyschos on opposing teams, Joe got voted off, and I'll never have to see his face again! Well, I will at some point... but at least I won't have to now. =) That's good enough for me. Episode 3: I was so lucky today! It was a romance movie theme, and I totally owned my challenge. But I'll start from the beginning of the day! So Nalyd and I ate breakfast together, and then he asked me to join his alliance, and I said yes! And then we went to the challenge. Ours was a kissing challenge. It was really easy to just plant one on him, and I have to say that that was the BEST CHALLENGE EVER. I mean you help your team, AND you get to kiss your BF, how much better could it get? Anyway, so we like totally won. And then we hung out together a ton while the other competed. We shared smiles, and we hugged, and all the sweet romantic jazz. And when I told him I loved him, he said he loved me too. I was just about to cry, but then my mascara would've run, and then I'd ruin the sweet, sweet moment. So I coached Rachel a lot, and then I cheered for her, but I totally regret telling Frank he sucked. I didn't mean it! It was just a cheerleading thing, but I shouldn't have said it =(. But I'm glad we worked it out. I just don't want half of the other team hating me =/. Anyway, I'm very proud of Rachel for her outstanding fighting. And I'm really happy that Nalyd and I are together now. So, yeah guys! Comment all you want. Again, I am so sorry for being mean. Joe must've rubbed off on me when I punched him. I should go wash his evil off @_@. Bye!! <333 Princessa!